


There is a man out there (who wakes in green every thousand years)

by Dykewriter



Category: Immortal Hulk, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-13 15:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21153794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dykewriter/pseuds/Dykewriter
Summary: A poem inspired by the Immortal Hulk comics.





	There is a man out there (who wakes in green every thousand years)

There is a man out there  
Who wakes in green every thousand years  
And eats his heart  
And cries from the pain  
And falls asleep  
And wakes again

They buried him once  
But it didn’t hold  
So now he lays on top of the grave  
That they made for him  
With no headstone  
And he waits for a funeral that will never come

He tries to speak to his wife  
Buried beside him  
But she lays bony and still  
And once every thousand years  
He cries for her  
But the tears do not change her mind

They used to tell stories about him  
About a monster  
A nightmare  
And children would hold their mothers and ask  
What would happen if he woke  
But their mothers would soothe them  
And pat their heads  
And remember the shotgun next to the door

Stories faded with the people  
With the world  
With green grass  
And blue skies  
And memories

And his unmarked grave sits unattended  
With weeds growing over his gaunt form  
Without even birdsong for company

There is a man out there  
Who wakes in green every thousand years  
And eats his heart  
And cries from the pain  
And hopes he does not wake again


End file.
